


The Secret Collection: The Finale [part 1]

by StarrySky_Fantasy19



Series: Slughorn's Secret Collection [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Manipulation, Feminine Harry, Hermaphrodites, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual, Older Man/Younger Man, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Harry, Pregnant Harry Potter, Pregnant Sex, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Harry, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Male Character, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySky_Fantasy19/pseuds/StarrySky_Fantasy19
Summary: [Part 9 to The Secret Collection]:With his plans set in motion, the finale of Horace's Secret Collection will come to an end. He will have to be careful and whatever methods he will use, he will ensure that Harry will forever be his until the end of their days...*-*-*[Excerpt...]*-*-*Harry jerked as Professor Slughorn leaned down to his ear.“We’ll celebrate.” Horace whispered darkly into his ear. “I’m going to pour so much love into your womb, that your stomach will swell even more. But first…” He pushed Harry onto the bed, pulling the boy’s pants down before throwing it onto the bed. “I’ll make this quick. I do need to take the womb device out of you. It is not good if you continue to have it while you are pregnant.”..[Please, read ALL TAGS before proceeding to the reading portion. Rude comments will be deleted. Thank you and enjoy!]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Horace Slughorn
Series: Slughorn's Secret Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 263





	The Secret Collection: The Finale [part 1]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the comments!

Horace made his way to the Headmaster’s office. He had a plan and hopefully it will work. His plan for Harry is already set in motion. But the only thing left for the finale is to have Harry live with him and away from his Muggle family. Afterall, he’s heard the boy beg the Headmaster to let him live at the castle but always ended up getting sent back to his Muggle family. Now, if he could convince the Headmaster that Harry was better off living with him during the breaks in between and even the Holidays, then it would be good, until the boy is done with Hogwarts, unless he had to take other drastic measures to ensure that Harry is with him. As he stepped up to the office, he whispered the password and the Gargoyle let him in.

“Albus?” Horace called out.

“Horace, to what do I owe the pleasure of having you here?” Albus looked up at him from his desk.

“I have something of importance that needed to be discuss with you. Now, if you’d please.” Horace answered.

The Headmaster stood up from the desk, walking around and motioned for Horace to sit down in the seat before him, and then spelled a tray of tea and biscuits onto the coffee table. Settling down into one of the seats, Albus took the cup of tea and sipped slowly, before he set the tea back down, and asked, “Now, what is it that you need to discuss with me?”

Horace crossed his leg over a knee, bringing the tea up to his face, and bluntly answered, “Harry Potter is pregnant and as the boy is still underage, I do not want him to go back to that Muggle family of his. He would be safer staying with me over break and the Holidays to ensure his pregnancy goes to full-term. I am a Potions Master, after all. I will be able to take care of him.”

Albus stared at Horace in shock. “Harry is pregnant, you say?” He paused, thinking, then said, “That is unfortunate. Was it consensual?”

Horace didn’t want to give any information to Albus, as he was the one who forcefully debauched and corrupted Harry slowly for the past few weeks. And to impregnate Harry finally was the most amazing gift he could ever gotten. “I believe it was.” He said carefully. “I have nothing to do over the Holidays and their longer break, and as it is almost of the school year for everyone, I thought I’d invite and have Harry stay with me over the break until school is back in session.” That way, he can continue to do whatever he wants to Harry and have the sweet corrupt boy sit on his cock all day every day.

“Hmm…I suppose we shall make a plan. And then, we will have to talk to Harry.” Albus finally said, sighing. “How unfortunate for the boy.”

“How unfortunate, indeed.” Horace murmured. He was giddy inside, glad that Albus took what he said. Horace can’t wait until Harry is his.

.

.

.

As Harry sat on the bed in the infirmary, while he waited for Madam Pomfrey to bring him the prenatal prescription potion, he felt nervous. The talk between Headmaster Albus and Professor Slughorn made him nervous with anxious. It turned out, after Madam Pomfrey conducted the spell to check if he was pregnant, it verified that he is, indeed pregnant. Barely a couple days, but a life was already forming inside of his womb. Harry was nervous when Madam Pomfrey was asking him sensitive questions but in the Harry lied and said it was consensual and he wanted the baby. He really did wanted the baby. After all, he was going to get is family that he’s always wanted. Even if the method of what happened to him was wrong.

But in the end, he was to stay with Professor Slughorn. And Harry knew that he was going to get fucked all day, every day until he births their baby. His magic deemed Professor Slughorn to breed him and fill his womb until his stomach swells with his seed and child. His magic has made him want Professor Slughorn breed him. Had made him act like a wild animal in heat, wanting him to mate with his Professor until his mind is nothing but gone and replaced with the need to get impregnated, bred, and only fill with lust and need.

The curtains parted as his Professor walked towards the bed. Harry felt his body respond, making him squeeze his thighs together as he felt heat and wetness pool between him. He looked up, catching his Professor’s eyes and saw the knowing look in the older man’s face.

“Now, Albus wants me to take you to my home.” Horace said.

Body flaring up with need and lust, Harry whimpered with wide eyes at those words.

“And wants me to slowly give you the time to be comfortable.” Horace added. “We’ll enjoy that time until you’ve settled in. Only for a couple days, since the Headmaster do still want you to attend school. That way a new environment will not make you stress for the baby.” _My baby_ , he silently added with a thrill.

Harry jerked as Professor Slughorn leaned down to his ear.

“We’ll celebrate.” Horace whispered darkly into his ear. “I’m going to pour so much love into your womb, that your stomach will swell even more. But first…” He pushed Harry onto the bed, pulling the boy’s pants down before throwing it onto the bed. “I’ll make this quick. I do need to take the womb device out of you. It is not good if you continue to have it while you are pregnant.” He spread Harry’s legs wide, caressing Harry’s sticky folds, grinning. “I see you are wet…”

Harry’s breath hitched, before he mewled softly. Fingers were pushing into him, spreading inside of him. Arching, Harry grinding his hips, moaning. “Nooo…Not here.”

“Shh.” Horace quieted Harry, scissoring his fingers in and out of Harry’s tight cunt. He pressed his wand above Harry’s stomach, muttering a spell as the spell slowly withdrew the device out of the entrance of Harry’s womb. The boy cried out softly, feeling the gush of seed spilling out of his womb, fast and quick.

“No, no, no. Professor, it’s going to make a mess!” Harry whispered, arching his hips upward, moaning in pleasure as he felt the tiny device slithering further down as Professor Slughorn’s fingers fucked him. He could feel the mess dripping down his pussy and pooling underneath him. Harry keened, body going still as he came around those fingers.

Horace chuckled as he finger fucked Harry, until his fingers grabbed the device that pressed into his fingers. He slipped his fingers out, bringing the device up to his eyes. He really loves the invention he’s made. It was the perfect thing for Harry to always be filled. Horace conjured the device to disappear, and then, turned his attention back to Harry. The boy laid limp on the bed. His head turned to the side, eyes glazed behind those glasses with flushed red cheeks, chest heaving up down. His legs were bent and spread. Cock stiffening, Horace relished in the sight of seeing his seed dripping out of Harry’s cunt in big pulses.

The older man patted Harry’s naked thighs, telling him, “Now, be a good naughty boy, and get packed. I shall meet you in my room down in the dungeons in an hour.”

.

.

.

With his plan settling further in motion, the moment Harry walked into his room, Horace pushed the boy up against the wall, spelling his clothes away. The older man cupped Harry’s bottom, lifting the boy up, as slender arms and legs wrapped around his neck and waist, as the older man thrusted his cock into the boy. Sinking deep inside that delicious and all-consuming heat of Harry. The boy moaned, letting Horace slam into his pussy, as both moaned with pleasure and need. Harry felt the cock jamming up into the entrance of his womb, making him sob with pure pleasure. Horace loved how the boy’s entrance to his womb seemed to just suck the tip of his cock, kissing it as he roughly fucked the entrance.

“Please! Please!” Harry begged, pitifully. “I’m going to come!” He added, as he felt his cock tighten, before he climaxed around Professor Slughorn. His cock spurted between him, as he felt that cock plug right up against the entrance to his womb. Eyes half hood with a glazed unfocused look, and his voice slurred, Harry whimpered, “My womb feels hot…And amazing…”

Groaning, Horace lifted Harry off his cock, making the boy stand shakily in front of him. Producing a dildo in his hand, Horace turned Harry around, spreading those legs. He watched his seed spurting out of Harry’s sweet boypussy. Eyes trailing the thick seed down the inside of those pale thighs. Then, Horace pushed the dildo inside of Harry, making the boy cry in protest. He spelled the toy to stay inside of Harry, making the tip of the toy thrust right into the boy’s cervix. Thrusting continuously, making the boy a withering mess.

“What—” Harry snapped his eyes open, arching his back beautifully, going on his tip toes as he felt whatever it was that was shoved inside of his pussy, pounding right up against his womb. “Mnnggh!” He keened. It felt so good! He was starting to like having the entrance to his womb get pounded and fucked into.

Horace turned Harry back around, pulling the naked boy against him, as he took the boy’s luggage with him. “We’ll leave that inside of you. We’re going to Apparate, instead of Floo-ing, as it is not connected to my private home. Once we arrive, we’re going to celebrate.”

“Professor…” Harry pressed up against Professor Slughorn, pushing his chest against his Professor’s arm, as his thighs trembled and shook from the aftermath of climaxing and the toy inside of him kissing the entrance to his womb non-stop. “I---I…Please!”

“Shh, shh.” Horace calmed the boy down. “I have many things I want to do to you the moment we arrive.”

Harry only let out a needy whine in response.

.

.

.

The boy was such a sight to behold. In front of the fireplace, the boy was on a soft padded cushion. He was bent over on his knees, beautiful ass up in the air. The boy’s wrists and ankles were cuffed and tied in a spreader bar. Horace thought the boy makes such a lovely and provocative picture. He could paint this in his mind, carving it to remember. The boy’s cock jerked between his thighs. His boypussy stretched around the toy that Horace had shoved inside of him. Harry writhed in the constraints, hips jerking this way and that way. The boy’s love juices and his seed coating the boy’s thighs in such a beautiful mess. The boy’s head was turned in his direction, eyes closed, mouth open as he was letting out musical lusty sounds.

“Professor! Mngh! Professor!” The boy chanted. His voice slurring with need.

Horace sat on the winged chair behind Harry, watching beautiful things happening to the boy. He stood up, stalking towards Harry and took the toy out, making the boy cry in relief yet whimpered. He kneeled behind the boy, hands squeezing and kneading the boy’s bottom, before he slapped one of the soft cheeks.

“Ah!” Harry cried out in shock. It stung! The pain continued as Professor Slughorn continued to slap his ass. Slowly, the numbness of the pain turned in pleasure, making Harry buckled and jerked in his restraints. “I need—I need—” He started to beg.

Horace massaged the red cheeks, watching more love juices squirting out of Harry’s pretty pussy hole. He took out his wand, waving it and making the three cold metal balls float over to them. They were only an inch big, but they were spelled to enlarge if he wanted to. He spread Harry open, using a finger to push the metal balls deep into his tight cunt.

“It’s. Cold!” Harry gasped out, going still, as he felt something cold and round being pushed into him.

Horace finally pushed the third ball inside of Harry, then, with a flick of his wand, the metal balls inside of Harry started to vibrate hard and—

“It’s moving!” Harry wailed in shock. He felt the coldness rubbing and kissing the walls of his pussy. Feeling them knock against each other. Moving. Pushing. Right before it sent him into a climax, Harry screamed from pleasure as he felt Professor Slughorn thrust his cock into him. “I’m! Too! Full! Please!” He felt so full. Too full. But it was a good and pleasing feeling.

Throwing his head back, Horace pounded into Harry. Thrusting his hips back and forth. His cock hitting and pushing the magical balls inside of the boy’s cunt. He rotated his hips, angling it as it hit the boy’s G-spot, sending the writhing boy in a mess. “I’m going to come inside of you, my boy.” Horace panted heavily, grunting as he thrusted. “Going to coat your insides with my thick seed.” He leaned forward, whispering harshly. “Going to fuck your womb full of seed, Harry.”

He picked up the pace. His hips slapping against Harry’s ass, as he gripped the boy’s hips tightly. “I’m going to fuck you like an Alpha wolf fucking his Omega, until he knots her. Do you want that, Harry?” Horace viciously thrusted faster, making the boy cry and sob. “Want me to knot you like a bitch in heat? Want to feel the swell of the knot on my cock hooking the walls of your cunt, plugging you up and breeding you until you’re nothing but my bitch in heat with my seed gushing out of your pussy?”

Harry cried, feeling so full and so, good. His stomach clenched as he was feeling another climax coming. His cock was jerking between his thighs, spurting out pre-come as his Professor continued to thrust inside of him. The metal balls being pushed right up against the entrance to his womb by his Professor’s cock. Vibrating and moving hard. Harry mewled. Mind clouded in nothing but pleasure. “Please, please, please!”

Horace laughed into the boy’s ear. “I can make a potion, you know. I can make a potion to make my cock turn into one. And when I come inside of you, the base of my cock will swell and hook your cunt. Would you like that? To feel even more full? You’ll be my experiment for it.” Horace said. He took the boy’s earlobe into his mouth, sucking and biting before feeling the tightness of his cock. “Now, I’m going to come inside of you, Harry.”

With that Horace groaned loudly as he went still, causing the boy to wail. Spilling inside of Harry. His come coating the metal balls, splashing the walls of Harry’s cunt. He lazily thrusted in and out, letting more of his seed spurt from his cock until he was satisfied. Horace slipped out of Harry and leaned back, as he watched Harry’s cunt gape, clenched and unclenched. Then, the older man bit his lips, eyes glittering with glee as he saw his seed spurt out with such a messy lewd noise. The metal balls were being pushed out one by one along with his seed. Each time they passed the boy’s walls, they were pushed out with a loud plop, falling onto the cushion between the boy’s thighs. As if the boy was laying eggs.

“You look so beautiful, my boy.” Horace moaned at the sight.

Harry’s body shook with violent aftershocks. His stomach clenched as it was pushing the metal magical balls out of him. He gasped softly as the feeling of the balls were coming out of him. He could feel them falling between his thighs, and when he heard the splattering of the balls landing on the pool of seed between his legs, Harry sobbed with tears. It felt so good! But he was sad that the fullness in him was good. He wanted the feeling of being full to come back.

“Professor…I want…I want…” Harry hiccupped brokenly. His body jerking with tiny pleasures running through him. “I want to feel full. Please.” He sobbed. “It feels so good to feel full.”

.

.

.

That night, they were in Horace’s bed. Harry’s legs were wrapped around Horace’s waist, clawing and scratching the man’s back, as Harry was thoroughly getting pounded into. His stomach had a slight bulge from his Professor’s seed and couldn’t keep up with how much the Professor had come inside of him. But the feeling of fullness came back. His womb felt so full with seed that he was leaking with it. Harry babbled incoherently, wanting his Professor to keep filling him up. Then, like he was on his back, suddenly he was on top of Professor Slughorn. Straddling the older man, as his back was facing the older man. Harry arched his back, riding the older man, as large hands creeped up around in front of him, cupping his chest.

Moaning in delight, Harry felt those large hands squeeze his chest. Fingers kneading, massaging, pulling and pinching his nipples. Making milk squirt from him. Harry went still, eyes snapping wide open as he came, arching his back even more before he fell back on Professor Slughorn’s chest, cock still buried inside. Suddenly, Harry felt arms wrapped around his front. One arm over his hips, and one arm over his shoulder blades.

And then…

Wailing was heard from the boy, as Horace roughly snapped his hips upward, fucking into Harry. He felt the boy tight, as he thrusted into the boy’s tight channel. The boy was flailing in his arms, his thighs squeezing his sides so tightly. The boy was thrashing his head, throat hoarse from screaming and crying, as Horace attacked the boy’s drenched cunt with deep, short strokes.

“You’re so beautiful screaming, Harry. Scream, Harry. Scream my name as I come inside of you, again!” Horace yelled, thrusting even faster than ever.

“Professor! Professor! Professor!” Harry’s throat was so sore from all the yelling, crying and screaming from pleasure. And yet, he was screaming for his Professor once more. “Come inside! Please!”

“Here, my love!” Horace gave a shout as he slapped his hips up, pressing the tip of his cock right up against Harry’s favorite spot. The entrance to his womb. Shooting thick seed inside.

“Professor!” Harry screamed. His eyes rolled the back of his head, feeling the magical feeling of the seed being poured into him again. Going limp, Harry panted heavily as he felt the cock inside of him spurt and pulsate in ripples.

Horace’s hand reached to caress the small bulge of the boy’s stomach. He fingered the bulge in circular motions, pressing it gently, making the boy on top of him buckle with a soft throaty gasp. “I’ll keep you plugged, my boy.”

“Yesss…” Harry softly mewled, eyes closing in exhaustion and sated with climax. His pussy was filled with come. His womb contracted and spasmed with the excess seed. He felt his Professor’s seed streaking down between his thighs, as it coated his Professor’s cock. His small cock was so limp from all the amount of climaxes that it just couldn’t spurt anymore seed.

As the boy slept on, Horace, who was still buried deep inside of Harry, sighed in content. Fingers lazily pulling and pinching the boy’s nipples, as the other free hand slithered down to thumb and stroke the boy’s limp cock.

.

.

.

Sometime, after Harry had fallen in a deep sleep. Horace slipped his cock out, making the boy whimper in protest but falling deeper into his sleep, turning onto his front. Horace watched the boy’s thighs spread just a bit. The boy’s cunt gaping wide open from all the fucking he’d received the entire time. He watched in fascination and elation of seeing his seed stream out of Harry’s hole. Watching it pool between his thighs. Horace scooted to his pillows, leaning back as he reached out to grab his wand and with a flick, he summoned something into his hand.

He lifted the vial up to his eyes. Watching the liquid content glowing gold. He swirled it around, smiling at his secret potion that he’s been perfecting for years. For his Secret Collection and himself. The content’s main ingredient was Unicorn blood. Luckily, he didn’t need to take a Unicorn’s life. He only needed someone else to do the job for him. And it worked. He’s preserved all the blood he’d gotten. And he was working on a potion that will make his Harry live for a few hundred of years with him. Soon, the contents in the vial will be completed, and once he takes Harry away from Hogwarts and fully into his private home, he will make sure that both of them drink the potion.

After all, no one cannot live forever, but with this, Horace will be able to have Harry for a few hundred of years. Making sure the boy will be nothing but his hole to breed, to love and to birth as many children as he can get from the boy. He’ll have to make sure all the boy’s vaults and properties and positions in the Wizengamot fall under his hands. That way, Horace can not only continue to breed and impregnate his Secret Collection, but to ensure that his underground business stays alive. He didn’t really need the positions in the Wizengamot, but then again, having that added power, he could make some of the most powerful and riches Witches and Wizards be his Clients. They were, after all, wanting to continue their bloodline and have as many Heirs as possible in the Wizarding world.

For now, his only focus would be to continue to breed his Harry.

“I’ll make sure you’ll forever be loose for my cock, Harry.” Horace whispered, eyes still on the vial in his hand. “We’ll birth an army of beautiful children with your eyes and looks. I’ll just have to continue breeding you for as long as possible.” Chuckling, Horace returned the vial back to its safe secret compartment in his home.


End file.
